Aqueous waste streams containing contaminating amounts of glycerine and polyglycerides are generated in a variety of industrial processes, for example, in the manufacture of epoxy resins. Before such aqueous streams can be discharged into a receiving stream, the organic content must be substantially reduced in order to meet regulatory standards. For example, the production of epoxy resins by reaction of epichlorohydrin and bisphenol may result in an aqueous waste stream containing not only small amounts of glycerine and polyglycerides but in addition inorganic salts of alkali and/or alkaline earth metals. Disposal of such waste streams is both difficult and expensive owing to the presence of the metal salts which engender corrosion/fouling problems for disposal by incineration and of the polyglycerides (telomers of glycerine) which are refractory to biodegradation. Further it is very desirable to recover much of the valuable glycerine.
It is known from my U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,507 to separate salt from the heavy ends wastes of glycerine manufacture consisting of polyglycerides and salt by treatment with n-butanol.